Fresh Start in Paris
by SaraLeighanne
Summary: Damen and Ever are finally able to be together, in the midst of Paris Damen and Ever get down and dirty. Warning this story contains LEMONS. Warning this also contains spoilers for Everlasting. Enjoy. More will be added later on depending on response


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me they belong to Alyson Noel. Warning this story contains LEMONS. Warning this also contains spoilers for Everlasting.

Damen and I had just finished our visit to Italy and where moving onto Paris, Italy was amazing he showed me all his favourite places as a young boy, six hundred years ago. Many of the places he took me had turned in to ruins so Damen was saddened as I could not understand the pleasure that these places brought to him. One of the last places he took me to was the orphanage, it had been turned into what seemed to be a museum, and Damen told me of all the fun he used to have outside on the path with the other orphans. He also took me to his home which was now gone and had been turned into a supermarket. I was worried that this would upset Damen more than the other places we visited but he simply said 'Times have changed.'

As we departed from Italy it was the early hours of the morning and Damen and I were very tired, the flight was due to take about 2 hours, so we decided that we should rest our heads before we landed. When I awoke I was laying on a bed that was draped in tulip petals. The room was decorated very elegantly, The walls where a light cream colour and the bed seem to take up the whole back wall, above the bed fell two pieces of cloth one red and one white, the restroom was to the left of me and just in front of the bed there was another room that was segregated by cream curtains, this room contained a couch and a television. This room seemed fitting for royalty; I rolled over to find a note from Damen. 'Morning Love. I'll be back soon. Love Your Damen.'I smiled at the thought of Damen returning to me soon.

We had not long been human and even after many nights spent with him I could still not get over my need to have him every second of the day. I decided that I would go have a shower and make myself more presentable.

When I had finished I went to my suitcase to find the sexy lingerie I had bought myself in Italy when Damen wasn't around, I wanted to surprise him. The underwear was black and very revelling; the bra had a small heart in-between and the cups were made with the softest lace I had ever felt, the panties were very similar, when I put them on I looked in the mirror and found that I looked very sexy and I hoped Damen would think so too.

Just as I was putting loose curls in my hair I heard a knock at the door followed by Damen's voice. "Ever, love are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm just in the bathroom. I'll be out in one moment." My heart started pounding fast against my chest, Damen was in the other room and he had no idea what I was planning. I placed the silk black bathrobe I found in the bathroom around me as a walked out of the bathroom. Damen was lying on the bed with his eyes closed; his hands were rested on his chest, moving up and down as he took each breath. I loved him more than anything in this world and I wanted so much to be with him now, more than I ever had. I walked over to the bed and climbed to sit on his waist. He moves his arms around my waist and pulled me further up his body. I leaned down to kiss his smiling mouth, our lips working perfectly in patter with each other, our tongues moving a perfect synchronised dance only they knew. He pulled me closer in to the kiss as my hands began to play with his perfect brunette hair. He pulled away to catch his breath, the look in his eyes was filled with lust and ecstasy. The taste of him was so infectious to me, I couldn't not want more.

Damen got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, I was slightly confused and felt a bit abandoned, did I miss read the lust in his eyes, but I knew one thing I wasn't going to give up. I unlaced the black silk bathrobe and throw it across the room as I positioned myself in a very sexy pose on the beds silk cream sheets. When Damen walked back into the room his eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of his head, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having that much of an effect on him. I motioned with my hand for him to come over; he seemed to have no objections at all. He crawled across the bed and I began to move from my side to my back so that it was easier to enjoy his passionate kiss. He positioned himself over me and leaned down and started kissing my neck as his hands explored my new bra.

I found my hands pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his godly body, his muscles perfectly shaped under his tremendously soft skin. Damen worked from the front of my bra to the back and slowly unclipped it, pulling it by the straps over my warm skin covering each area it passed with numerous amounts of passion filled kisses. I close my eyes moaned with ecstasy as he fully removed my bra from my body, I felt suddenly cold and bare but Damen came and made that feeling disappear as he started kissing the point between my collar bone and neck, I hated the fact that this was my weakest spot, he knew I would melt by just one touch. The sudden stop of his kiss made my eyes shoot open to see Damen slowly undoing the button of my jeans and sliding the zipper slowly down.

"Allow me!" He removes his hands as I push him back onto the bed so he is laying down, I lean in to kiss him on the lips and slowly work my way down his body, he moans in pure pleasure, I stop just as I reach the hem of his jeans, I slowly pull them down leaving like he multiple amounts of kisses in the areas the jeans have just left. I throw the jeans across the room when he jumps up and pins me to the soft silk sheets, he grabs onto the waistband of my panties and pulls down as I arch my hips up allowing him to free me. I was completely exposed, nothing to hide any imperfections I might have, just my bare skin tingling with anticipation. Damen still had his perfectly fitted boxer shorts on, I couldn't help but think Calvin Klein really knows what he is doing, they really didn't leave much to the imagination, he removed them faster than I have ever seen before, then he's on top of me, kissing my lips like they were a drug he needed desperately. He works his way down from my lips to my belly button, kissing every square inch he passes; I close my eyes as I feel the passion run through my veins. I feel him moving up my body and then suddenly I feel his lips kissing my breasts, followed by the sensation of the tip of his tongue tracings the outline of my nipple, I could feel myself dampen below .

Damen moved slowly down my body and stopping just shy of the tops of my thighs, he worked his way up and down my left thigh and then I suddenly felt as his finger playing around inside me, causing my body to react in ways it had never done before, he stops kissing my thigh and moved towards my clitoris and begins playing with it with his tongue, pleasure just filled my body, at this point I was on breaking point, and Damen could tell because how fast I was panting. He stops dead, I open my eyes and see that he is sitting up smiling at me, knowing how close I was but still stopped deliberately, he knew this would make me very frustrated. And the only way he would continue is if I returned the favour. I wouldn't have to work hard because I could already tell Damen was getting quite horny.


End file.
